


THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO     Chapt.  # 21

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WARS THE FORCE AWAKENS and beyond
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Han is searching certain planets to findLeia and the Rebel faction





	THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO     Chapt.  # 21

THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO Chapt. #21

 

Han entered the cockpit, looking rested and somewhat refreshed; he’d bathed and changed into another pair of black trousers and a white shirt.

“Looking a little scruffy there.” Chewbacca teased as his friend took the pilot’s seat.

The Corellian put a hand to his chin. “Didn’t want to shave half my face and I can’t shave over the scratches. How close are we to Archon?”

The Wookiee pointed to the gauges.

“Just a couple more ship’s flight hours.” Han commented. “How about some food?”

Chewbacca gave an enthusiastic growl.

“Set it on automatic and head to the galley with me.”

&&&

Han scraped the meat from the pan onto Chewbacca’s plate and set a big mug of kava beside it,  
then helped himself to the rest. Sitting, he took a healthy drink from his own cup.

They ate in companionable silence.

“Don’t want to set down on Archon unless we see something.” He told Chewbacca. “Then   
we’ll head to Backhesh.” Han stopped, straightening in his game table seat. “If we don’t find them at Backhesh,   
I don’t know where else to search…don’t have any more clues.”

“We’ll find them.” Chewbacca assured.

Han cleared the meal debris and said to Chewie. “Why don’t you take a rest now.”

The Wookiee nodded and headed to his cabin.  
&&&

Back in the cockpit, Han rolled his shoulders…still sore from that powerful hit from the wampa. He looked at the stars and planets  
outside the cockpit windows. “Where are you?” He wondered out loud. He continued to monitor all the flight readings, settling back,  
getting comfortable in his seat as the Falcon swooped through boundless space.  
&&&

Han was busy flipping switches and punching buttons when Chewbacca reappeared in the cockpit.

“We’re approaching Archon.” Han told him.

Chewbacca could see the moon-sized planet clearly as he took his seat.

There wasn’t much light radiating down on the surface… it looked dark and foreboding.

“I’m going in closer.” Han said as they entered the planet’s light gravity field. Han piloted the Falcon lower…  
he could see the jagged edges of mountains and boulder strewn fields and flatlands.

“Doesn’t look like much.” Han said to Chewbacca, who nodded in agreement.

“Let’s go to the other side.” The ship obeyed Han’s command’s and soon they were on the side lighted by its small sun. 

Again, just jagged mountains and boulders, no trees or water. “The planet’s air saturation might not sustain life for very long.”   
Han said looking at the readouts.

“The didn‘t stop here.” He shook his head. “What if I’m wrong and the planets I saw on that radar screen weren’t the places  
they were looking at to evacuate? They might have left this galaxy.” Han slumped back in his seat.

“Don’t give up.” Chewbacca encourage. 

“Guess we’ll move on to Barkhesh.” Han said as he put in the flight coordinates in the navi-puter.

The Wookiee was worried about his partner’s downcast look and posture. Han wasn’t one to give up…  
.but he didn’t have the strength and energy he’d had forty years ago…

“Set up the hyperdrive coordinates.” Chewbacca said. “Let’s get there as quick as we can.”

Han looked wary….this was the last place…a place of his only hope…did he want to get there quickly…  
just to be disappointed again…or if the Rebellion remnants were there…what would he find….would Leia still be with them…  
or in her strongheadedness go out on her own to find  
Ben….If Ben had no qualms about turning on and killing his father would he be able to do the same to his mother…..  
Han realized he didn’t want to lose Leia to power hungry hatred.

Han punched in the hyperdrive……it was now or never.

“Let’s go!” Then he pulled the lever and the streaming starlight illuminated the cockpit as they  
shot into the blackness.  
&&&&&

Entering the system, Han set the tract for Barkhesh….

Chewbacca noticed the smile on Han’s face when they sighted the colorful planet; blue waters, green hills and high,   
snow topped mountains. Cities and villages could be seen dotted along the  
land. Han swooped lower and noted the outer land…then caught sight….

“Chewbacca…there!” Han pointed. 

The Wookiee gazed out from the cockpit window…ships sat docked on the flatland…people currying around like gzatns….

“We found them!”

Chewbacca could hear the relief in his friends energized voice……

 

MORE TO COME….Oct. 19. Han and Leia finally meet.


End file.
